


Story of Delylah Diana.

by StellaPocky



Category: OC - Fandom, Original Female Character - Fandom, original character - Fandom, original male character - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Depressed teen, Depression, F/F, F/M, Happy moments - Freeform, Mentions of non-con, My characters, Not much relationships, OCs - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Oringinal Characters - Freeform, Story of Delylah, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Transgender, not much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaPocky/pseuds/StellaPocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delylah Diana tells her story of her life. Sad moments, gross moments, mostly sad though. Starts from when she was a kid to tween than a real teen to kind of in the adult hood. (16-18)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first post. I will be writing more in the tmnt section possibly some others too, mostly tmnt. Please tell how well I did! :)

Hi, my name is Delylah. Yes, with a y. My last name? Diana. Delylah Diana. Now I know you're probably thinking that this is some happy flappy fluffy story but really it's a story about me. My sad sappy story. Now let me tell you half my life. I grew up in a city called Winter Burrells. Very big city for a small kid like me but I still walked around with out a care in the world. Anyways it was me, my mom and my sister. We all share a room and bed. We were never poor but had little things. My mom tried her best to keep us happy, we would always go garbage shopping as we called it. We found very interesting things actually! I remember I found a small bag of barbies that looked brand new and a lamp that was so pretty. I found some of my toys from there. I loved going into the bins and just digging around, I didn't care if anyone saw. It was amazing of how much stuff we found. Anyways my mom always moved to different parts of the city but for a while we stay on one street, we loved it at that street. We met a friendly middle aged guy who loved hanging with us kids. Now I know that sounds bad but it's not what you think. He was like those kind of guys who would make a good father, like what you would see on TV. He always wore shorts and those weird colour groggy shirts. He went to church and volunteered at kids communities. We didn't really see him there since he owned a bunch of buildings in different parts of the city. He was my second fatherly figure. The first was my moms boyfriend at the time Darwin. He would always teach us new things they wouldn't teach you at school or when i didn't know how to spell a word I would go to him. He always bought us things and basically do the father things. We shared a love hate bond though. Only because we had the same personality, he was impatient, kind of an angry butt face but still held compassion. has he wits and jokes. Just like me. I didn't know that though... Now as a kid I was careless and very forgetful, I never really finished my work in school but still passed for some reason. I always thought they wanted to get rid of me so I wouldn't be a bother to them. I remember this one time I hurt my foot from tripping on the ladders on the jungle gym and got carried to the office so my mom can pick me up. It hurt so much because I kind of twisted a certain way, I remember thinking they all thought I was lying to get out of school because there was no bruising but I loved my school. I loved my friends there, loved the teacher I had there. I sat there and cried and cried and I remember my principal saying "just shut up already." I thought of yelling at her despite my hurting but chose not to since I already thought of the lying issue. So I sat there and tried calming down, my mom came and picked me up and I was walked out of there limping. Boy was it a bitch. Anyways I loved the good life there. I had an obsession for drawing so I always went to this place called art racks. A bunch of kids go there for the art, staff were nice, they had a bunch of activities there. They had painting, coloring, sculpting and a bunch of others things that I don't remember. they always had a play going on or a parade. I never went to the parades. The fun part of this was the wall art. We painted the side of the wall to whatever we set our minds too, a bunch of kids like me took the time to paint. But our art was no where near as good as the other painting that the adults did. I was always jealous of them. How they had that talent to even paint a bunch of butterflies with a woman facing sideways looking like she was smoking. I wanted to have that talent. I wanted to become a big time artist to the point where everyone knew my name. Haha I had big dreams. Really big dreams. That slowly went away when we moved. Darwin was working out on the high way near a small city so we moved closer to him. My mom had a few relatives there like her sister and her husband. Mom had others there too but never saw them. But I knew she had people there who knew her. Anyways we moved in to her sisters house for a bit until we could find a place to live, her sister lived in these awesome little apartments. They had a basement and an upstairs. The rooms there were amazing. The kitchen was really large. Anyways after a month of living there I think we finally had an apartment of our own, same identical one actually. It was amazing to have our own place! Sadly I couldn't get a room to myself though because that butt face, Darwin had his son move in. He lived with us when we were in winter Burrells but moved here with his father. He was much of a but face as his dad! He always out smarted us, looked down on us and thought he was god. He would get mad at my mom sometimes along side his dad. Gosh, I wanted to tear his face apart and feed the flesh to his dad. But that's murder. Anyways I had to share room with my sister, Morning. Yeah that's a bad name to name a kid but hey at least all the letters are correct. She was an extreme asshole to me when we live in winter Burrells, she and Derwin's son were both my bullies as a kid. But when we moved I became some kind of deranged kid. Back to morning, we slept together in the bed and had basically everything we ever needed. We played dolls together, we had the same friends also. Now let me tell about our friends. Considering I was the outcast because my anger took over sometimes no body would want to play with me alone. If morning was there yeah that was accepted. I'm not saying I played alone or anything but I felt like I wasn't wanted. I put my best show on and made a bestfriend, her name was Blase. We had met way long back and was actually her friend considering she was my aunties son's daughter. I don't really remember seeing him often.. But yes we had met before. I always thought her name didn't fit her. She was an outgoing person but sometimes shy, she always rode with us on our bikes always was the giggly and softy in the group like my sister, I always thought she would become more of morning's friend. Well she was but I seem to hang out with her more, morning wanted to hang out with more older kids or kids her age so she kind of didn't really pay attention until after wards. I guess I kind of wanted to also, but I felt guilt. So I played with her. She loved to sing, we'd sing together and look up weird videos, would play dolls and created things together. She had a very creative mind and built a cool fort once. She kept it up for a week I think until it was time to put things away. She was that cool friend. But somehow I was more focused on my other friend Kolin. She was the funny of the group, she always had ideas on what we should do outside, always went swimming with us and we biked everywhere with her. I felt like she was the leader of our group considering she was the life of our party. Since she was around I kind of lost focus on Blase for a while but regained it again when we found out that Blase was getting a bike so we had a full natural team. We swam together we biked together, we would build things together and we would eat together. We always rode to the store and buy munchies, we would sit somewhere and eat them. Hell, when we didn't have money we would steal together. I remember my first stolen item. It was a pack of gum. I stole more and more gum until I moved to chocolate bars than fruits than bottles of pop than it was all of the above. Whatever I could fit in my pants or pockets. This all ended in disaster when my sister, Kolin, Blase and this other girl who was staying with us stole some fruit or something from there and got caught. It was only Blase and that girl I think.. Anyways morning came into my room and told me they got caught. I was devastated. My best friend was caught stealing with this girl, I couldnt think badly of her though as we had a little party the night before. It was one hell of a party! There was no drugs or alcohol. just juice, chips, chocolate, pop, popcorn and pretzels. Blase was there too, just all of us girls sharing laughs and having a fun time dressing up in weird clothing and dancing. One hell of a night for sure. This girl was the bomb, so I couldn't stay mad at her. But was a little upset when she got us in trouble by Blase's parents and we not aloud to talk to her for a while. But we reunited after a month I think. We were back as a group and we swam and did the things we normally do, of course stealing was off the list for good. But I wasn't there so I still stole chocolate bars and pops. I still had the tricks while the others didn't. I guess morning and Kolin felt bad about it and didn't even think of it. I loved that feeling though, walking out of the store without spending money, feeling bad ass and such, sadly I stopped as the story was eating me away, I didn't want to get caught, I didn't want to sit in a cop car feeling like I murdered a baby. So I stopped.


	2. She made decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story of Dawn Racklmore.   
> Time skip to 14 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter.

Sometimes in my life I wanted to die. I wanted to leave this life and live another, I realized at the age 14 that this place was a horrible one. Nothing but an empty sad life. That day I wasn't suppose to leave Sandy hooks. I didn't want to leave so soon. But my uncle seemed he wanted me gone. I left that night with a long way a head, I fell a sleep on most of the trip but woke up at the stops to use the washroom and also to put food in my tummy. 14 hours into the drive and I was back home with my mom, Darwin and my sister. It was normal and everything was fine until a week went by, I remember waiting for my mom to get home, she was bringing me some mcdonalds so I was eagerly waiting so I can eat my sandwhich but when it hit 6:40pm I was worried. She always came home at 6:10pm or 6:30. Heh, when my mom never came home at that time I always worry she got into a car crash. She never showed up even after 7:00. But I had hope. After what seemed like forever I heard a knock at the door wondering if it was my mom, but the door was unlocked? Darwin got up and opened the door, I couldn't see who it was, I was looking from all directions but still couldn't see. That big oaf was blocking it with his big ass. He stepped out for a minute only to come back inside, I wondered what the hell was going by then. He told me to go with my auntie, never told me why though. That day it was cloudy coincidentally, I remember the drive taking long but we were just going to my aunts house. It was only up the hills little ways up it also, but it felt like forever. I sensed something was wrong I knew it since I was even asked to go in to this guys car with my aunt. Someone I didn't know so I was scared at the time because of him. But as we got to her house and got out I was really thinking that something was wrong with my mom, so I panicked, I felt like my heart was being squashed and my stomach felt like it was going everywhere, like when you go onto the elevator and it stops too fast, like butterflies was in my stomach, there to destroy my body. I felt them killing me inside and I was too focus on getting inside to feel my heart tightening, as we all got in, everyone there was in such a wreck. Every one looked like they just got out the war and was trying desperately to breathe. They looked like they were hit by trucks. I was dragged into the living room only to see my mom and everyone else gathered there. I was sat down with a light push down. I was sitting there looking at the blue screen in front of me, waiting for someone to answer my unanswered questions. I asked than "what's going on?" Acting like it was a causal day but there was nothing casual about it. Everyone was acting like they seen murder. It scared me so badly. It scared me so badly I having a hard time focusing. I knew it was a bad idea to be in such a small area and having to feel this way, I knew what was going to happen. I was going to flip out sooner or later. but as a minute passed my aunt spoke up. "Delylah, Dawn is gone." I was confused. What do mean gone? Gone as in ran away? Or is she coming here? Is she going into foster car again? All these were running through my head but she spoke up again understanding that I didn't understand."she died today." Hearing that instantly made me think it was a joke but the feeling in the air got to me. I started crying. I didn't wanted to be touched but my mom grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. In that moment I felt what it felt to feel the mourning of a loved one, I never lost someone that close to me. This was the first time I ever felt this way I remembered. Never again I would want to deal with that. I remember trying to run out to get air but they trapped me in. No one would let me go outside. I was stuck inside with up to 5/8 people inside and it was such a small house. I had to get out other wise I would pass out from shock. 5 minutes went by and I was still trying to make a run for it. until I heard my mom say "I'll just bring her home" and we left without another word. But as we were leaving I seen Blase for a minute, he looked like he was just punched in the face with a rock. It really broke me because I never seen him like that, but I'm guessing he had more bad days from what he told me. He started crying and I just left. I just left him in that state. Just like Dawn. I felt my heart tightening even more and when we got outside I felt like I was going to faint but kept it together. I didn't want anyone seeing me this way. I walked into the car and we drove off. The drive home was real misery. It was still cloudy but seemed brighter before. It felt more shorter than the last ride. I remember hopping out of the car and go up the stairs like the flash and when I instantly walked inside our house, Darwin was standing there. I couldn't hold my tears in anymore and just went in for a hug and started crying like crazy. I never felt so shaken up or broken. I never felt that huge tightness around my heart or the butterflies, I never felt so scared to the point where I nearly fainted. It was traumatizing. I felt as if the world was crumbling beneath my feet. And I was left helpless. As the day drags by I never had the moment to tell her that I love her and miss her until my time comes. I'll never forget my brave friend who left to the other side without me. I'll never stop missing her until I see her smiling face again, until I can feel her. 

She left this earth in pain, she made her decisions. To this very day, I wonder are you put to rest like you wanted, Dawn or do you remain walking the earth?


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is about darwin and morning.

after a few months or three I had the effects of a depressed 30 year old who would lay in bed all day and not think of a damn thing besides of how their life was so miserable. I knew I was breaking each day and i didnt even have the heart to even help myself. i was bed ridden and i didnt even care for that. how i smelt like a dirty hobo and hair that looked like i recently woke up or bed that always had a dent in the middle from lying there for a long time. it finally got to me. after months went by. why was it like this? why am i still here? i should be with her. like always. these were the things i asked myself while i was lying there. my mother and my sister always asked if i was okay, darwin always kept an eye on me just in case. they didnt trust me alone anymore. if my mom and sister were out darwin would have to stay with me until they got back. it was annoying to be honest but i didnt care at the time. i was stuck in my endless cycle of depression. it certainly got the best of me and everyone else was effected by this also, i think the thing that got me to even help myself was seeing my mom cry. she told me she never wanted to see this way, it was heart breaking. i broke down thinking this is worse than i thought. instantly my mom got up and called a cab. she told me i needed help and that i shouldnt be scared to ask. i never asked for anything besides to be left alone. anyways i got ready. i understood my family didnt want to see me this way, might as well make it someone elses problem. i left that same day and was sent to the cloud rays hospital, out of my home town. i stayed there with my mother and it was a bit of good thing because i was getting back to myself again slowly. i was there for a week and was sent back home with my mother again. i had some of my old self back. i was able to talk to my mom normally again. it was great to be home again with my family. we were okay until a few days later. my sister told me to come with her to the room as i was on the computer at the time.she brought me to the room and i sat down on her bed. she sat down also and we sat together for a few minutes and she spoke up softly. "i dont feel safe here anymore." i looked at her shocked. i wonder what had happen while i was lost in my own world. i never payed good attention to anything within the house. has someone hurt her? did someone come here and hurt my sister? all these were rushing through my head until she spoke up again. "Darwin has been touching me inappropriately." i was shocked once more. how could he have done this? why to my darling sister? was he drunk? i had open up to him countless of times. i let him in. and this is how he repays me, i felt a bit of betrayal. i wanted full detail of what happen during when i was lost. i wanted to know every little detail and make him pay for it . if there was a day to feel scared than that was the day. she explained that during the course of the a year, darwin had been touching her places no girl would ever want to touch. of course he didnt go below her waist but he had the nerve to nearly cup her breasts and hug her, and so called "affectionately" rubbed her back i think? i was too angry to actually listen to her. i felt my heart clench. i felt my fists balling up to the point where i cut through my hands. i felt like punching a kitten in the face and throw it off the roof. after we were done speaking my mom came into the room and asked me if i wanted to go to the store. i didnt want to leave my sister. not while this man was in the house. this monster. this pedophile.but this gave me a good chance to try and talk some sense into my mom. she always had our backs, including his. he wasnt suppose to be here in the first place anyway. he just popped out of no where when me and my mom moved back and lived in the hotel for who knows how long. he doesnt belong here. he never did. i looked at her with such sadness and she understood and told me to go. we left 10 minutes later and i went to the store with my mom to pick up munchies. i gather up all the stuff i wanted and checked it out. my mom following close behind. we got into the cab and left for home. on our way back i tried talking to her about the situation. "mom?" i spoke up with a low sound in my voice. it sounded like i was about to cry. was i that angry i wanted to cry? i don't rememeber. "yes, dear?" she said as she looked at me with a smile. "i think you need to talk to Morning." she looked at me a bit surprised. i knew what she was thinking. was she depressed also? no, mom. she's scared. "why?" she said while really looking into my eyes. wondering what it was. i looked at her with such anger and said. "she doesnt feel safe anymore, mom." she was shocked and tried to get me to talk more but we were in a cab with a man we didnt know. "talk to her mom." she just looked outside again. when we got back she instantly went to the room to talk to her. "Morning,whats wrong?" my mom said sitting next to her. i walked into the room and sat on my bed and looked at my sister. i spoke up. "i'm sorry morning but i had to tell mom." morning looked at me and said "its okay." we all discussed what went down and my mom got up and walked to the living room where darwin was. "darwin, you have 10 minutes to get out or i'll call the police." she said sounding very angry. i got him now. he got up and asked why? but my mother said if he doesnt leave he would go to jail. that scared him including me. i never seen my mom this angry. but i understand. i understood her anger. this man betrayed me. he made me believe i was his friend. than he got around the bush and nearly molested my sister. right behind my back. anger took over again and i swear i was about lose it. but with my sister scared in the room i went back into the room and told her what mom did. she nodded and got up to check out the situation. he came right out of my moms room and put his shoes on and left. i felt relief. he was gone forever. hopefully. i felt slightly scared as i thought he would come back at night time and kill us all. damn, i watch too much crime videos and shows. he never returned the next day or the day after. my mom scared him off. i really thought he would come back though so i prepared myself and put a knife under the bed and some other weapons to use just in case. from that day on i always kept some sort of weapon in my room in fear of his return. but he never came so im glad. we threw his things into the shed with the help of a friend. and he went to pick them up sometime later. that was the last i seen him. but not the last to hear of him. i heard from my sister that my mother messages him sometimes. seriously? this man who nearly hurt one of your daughters and ended her happiness and you still message him a happy birthday or merry chirstmas? clearly my mom wasnt thinking serious of the situation. no man like him should deserve the attention of their vistims relative. im not even sure if hes a man though. he would get mad at me and almost hurt me a couple of times. he almost strangled me one time, almost punched me in the face a couple and threatened me. he even motioned the punch which led straight to my nose. he didnt do it though. he probably had this coming for him.i bet you he hasnt hurt you yet i thought. sometimes i want to message him about how horrible of a man he is but my sister didnt want anything to do with him besides getting him out of the house. i never understood that. i mean she's like a flower i know that, shes kind to her words and nice, smells wonderful. basically everything that i am not. but seriously? i thought she didnt want to cause a riot so i went with her choice and left him alone. as long as he isnt in this town anymore than its fine. if he even dares coming back here i swear to god, my gaurd will be up 100% and my sister will not be able to leave the house until i dispose of him. last thing i heard from him was that he has a new girlfriend. has he molested her too? no, shes an alcholic. perfect for him to take advantage of. heh, her loss though. he's no longer our problem. after all of this i was back to normal. i felt all emotions besides my depression. it was pefect. he was gone forever and i get to live a happily ever after. until 4 months later.


	4. Older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be completely off to the story but no one really reads this so.. My, such pain I made to this character, huh?

I'm now a lot older than before.. Now I should be entering college. Maybe a few years back. I put zero effort into school or even worked on getting smarter, hell I have difficulty reading and doing 6 grade math. I have a mind of a child still... I'm not happy with the life I've made for myself, I'm proud that I gained something that'll probably get me to pay some small parts of living and that is my art. I want to go back to school but I'm afraid that even the teachers would pick on me for being an idiot, that other students would pick on me for knowing I put nothing into it, I wish I put something into it like how I would do with art. I waited too long to try change my life around and now that I'm older, I just wish that my life would crumble down hill. that I die before I hit this age. I have so many secrets in this house that I need to get rid of first. I could tell people judge me, even my family. Wondering what they say behind my back, how they simply smile at me. Judging me behind those smiles. I'm no good. I'm no better than satan himself. While my sister is the same, there is hope for her. knowing how many people are willing to help her. She was even offered a job from my other sister when I had everything to get a job. From a young age I knew how much people loved her. How they looked at her than gave me dirty looks. I knew how much they treasured her much more than me. I envy her. I love her but sometimes I wish I had that liking. No one understood that this was the reason why I become depressed and angry at such a young age. Stupid huh? Haha...  
I gave her all my love though despite me being such a wreck. I love her so much. I love her to no end. As I grew older I started understanding more how no one would want to deal with me, they were scared. I knew how I would be someone that someone hated or scared of so much but still liked for what they had. When I was 11 I learned we could mentally and physically hurt ourselves. I remember playing it as if it was a joke. I would go outside in cold winter night and walk around until I couldn't take it no more, I would try my best to get a hold of razors, this was no problem for an artist. I made art to help myself, to try making myself liked. And it worked. I was proud of what I done. Sometimes I would paint on my skin with the razors though. Blood such a light color indicating I hadn't done much harm, nothing but a simple little stroke to thin paper skin. I loved art. I made it so much worse for myself, nothing but a show off, told someone of the art I done on myself and causing my life to be thrown away like all the papers I would throw into the trash. I would do anything to take back my artwork. Yes, I'm not happy with what I done but it's mine. If my niece or cousin..? No, my best friend.. if she were here today, would she look at me the same way everyone else did? Would she come to my rescue like she's done with everyone else and try making things right? No, she wouldn't find out. Just like everyone else in my life. I try very hard to be that tough girl to make myself feel better but sometimes I just.. Just can't anymore. I can't keep holding on forever. My choices is to continue on and fix this somehow or give in completely to these thoughts. The real question here is if I can handle them both.


	5. Dear sister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written a few days back.

Dear sister.

Dear indeed. Sometimes I get scared when we fight. In the state I am in, it scares me. I'm scared. I'm so scared. In just one day we could never talk again. No more comfort for both of us. Today I was scared you were going to hurt yourself because I didn't listen. I didn't listen because I'm still selfish. I never changed. I thought I did but I could tell it's still there. I'm sorry. I'm an emotional delusional selfish wreck. Anything could trigger me. Even this. I'm searching for a purpose for myself. You found one and that's keeping care of mom. You have so much hope for you, darling. Everyone loves you, your weird personality can bring anyone out of their state. You have it all. From such a young age I can tell. I can work hours on one picture just to bring someone a small smile, a few words here and there.. yet you can bring a thousand people to light the earth with it. You're a wonderful person and I love you and I am really proud of you. Just know how much I try to keep myself contained. I try to keep my emotional side away from you so you can grow stronger and brighter. I just hope I'm doing good with it. I know you don't hate me. I know when you're angry you don't mean it. I lived with that my whole life. I know that. Sometimes it can get to me considering my state right now. I can go any day now without no remorse. The day you told me what that awful man did to you... I went into a rage. You couldn't see it, no one else saw it but it was in my eyes. In my heart where everything is. I felt as if I failed at my job protecting my family. I felt as if I wasn't strong enough. I felt.. Useless. You told me it was okay but I could tell you kept that in. I wanted to do everything I could to find this man. I went to different heights to find him even with no experience of tracking someone down. I looked for days.. Weeks. Months. How much time i wasted to find him. Yet I still can't find him. I looked everywhere I could to track him down, I stalked your friends and looked at schools in our area. All the way to TB. I even looked on Facebook to try and identifying him. I tracked everyone with our last name and still couldn't do anything. I know you're protecting him but from what? Me? Our sisters? Friends? There is no reason to do that. No, I know you're not the type to fight and I respect that. I know it scares you.  
I'm sorry, dear sister. I'm sorry I caused you to hit bumps on your way here. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better person for you, you watched me everyday turn into a deranged emotional person. I'm sorry I told lies to you when you asked if I was okay, I didn't want to hurt you, honey. I love you and anything in your path that upsets you I'll get rid of. Even if it's me. I know I'm not in the way now, but I'm sorry if I ever was. I'm sorry I couldn't find light at the end of the tunnel, I'm sorry I failed at life. I'm sorry.


End file.
